1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit driven when a high voltage is applied thereto and an inverter having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an inverter, a circuit receiving direct current (DC) power and outputting alternating current (AC) power, may control voltage magnitude, a frequency, or the like, of the AC power, to output the AC power or drive a motor.
The above-mentioned inverter may be widely used domestically, commercially, industrially or the like.
In order to drive the above-mentioned inverter, a driving apparatus may be employed, wherein the driving apparatus may drive the inverter so that a switch of an arm for providing the AC power in the inverter is turned on or turned off to provide the AC power.
Meanwhile, the inverter may be used commercially and industrially, as well as domestically, wherein high voltage AC power may be necessary due to characteristics of industrial inverters.
A general inverter may employ gate driving integrated circuits controlling turning on and turning off of each of a high side switch and a low side switch of an inverter arm, wherein the gate driving integrated circuit controlling the turning on and turning off of the high side switch should have withstand-voltage characteristics capable of withstanding a high voltage level due to the high voltage applied to the high side switch.
However, in the case of the industrial inverter, a high voltage of 1200V or more may be applied to the high side switch and the withstand-voltage characteristics of the high voltage gate driving integrated circuit controlling the driving of the high side switch need to withstand the voltage level of 1200V or more, but the high voltage gate driving integrated circuit having the above-mentioned withstand-voltage characteristics has relatively high manufacturing costs.